A Dream Is A Wish
by mariam94
Summary: Carlos works at the Happiest Place on Earth, Disneyland. Too bad his life doesn't match up to the characters he has to see everyday. Honestly, he would trade his life for glass slippers any day. Kenlos, Jagan, Other Pairings.


Chapter One

"Damn it!"

Carlos Garcia muttered curses under his breath as he shut off his 'car'. Technically, this heap of junk on wheels shouldn't even be classified as a car. It had no air conditioning, one of the front windows didn't work, the radio was stuck on some station that sounded like it was a middle-aged woman's haven, and if he had to hear about _menopause_ one more time… Actually, scratch that. He was happy to have anything that could get him away from his four younger siblings and his nagging mother and his workaholic father. Even working at the 'Happiest Place on Earth' was something he was starting to appreciate. Well, all of that sudden appreciation was partly because of Kendall.

Ah, Kendall Knight. He was gorgeous to say the least. Short, blonde hair, bright green eyes, a smile to die for (Dimples! Dimples, for God's sake!). Sure, his eyebrows weren't the most normal eyebrows Carlos had ever laid eyes on, but that was just another part that he liked. Kendall had flaws. His eyebrows were one, and his girlfriend…Satan—Er, Madison DeLuca, was another. Kendall and Madison both worked with Carlos at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. Speaking of work, Carlos glanced at his phone, groaning as he struggled to open his front door. He shut his car, not even bothering to lock it (because come on, who wanted to steal that) and sprinted across the employee parking lot.

Before he knew it, he was in the nice, air conditioned dressing 'room' (if you could even call it that), tugging on his hot, furry cage of a costume. "Sorry I'm late." Carlos said once he finally started breathing normally.

Logan laughed, fumbling with the zipper on the back of his own costume. "Nobody even noticed. They were too busy fusing over Madison because her 'yellow' headband didn't ~exactly match her 'golden' Belle costume." Carlos bit back a jealousy fueled insult, and instead focused that energy on helping Logan with his zipper.

"Thanks." Logan said, giving his best friend the same sympathetic smile he always did whenever Madison was involved. "Shake it off, Carlitos. The last thing we need is for you to act all depressed and non-energetic around those wonderful children." He shuddered at the thought of those 'wonderful children', but he didn't complain.

None of them ever complained. Well, besides Madison, and her best friend Juliet (who Logan had a problem with himself). Working at Disneyland wasn't exactly a dream come true, but it wasn't the worse job they could have.

Carlos shrugged. "I'm fine." He grabbed the head to his costume and stuffed it under his arm. "I'm going to grab something to eat before we head out. Want to come, Logie?"

Logan shook his head, a small blush on his cheeks. "No thanks." He said quickly. "Er, James."

Carlos just chuckled, giving Logan a saucy wink. James and Logan were dating. How Logan had gotten 'Prince Charming' to beg him for a date was still a mystery to Carlos. Sometimes he was jealous of the two, but lately he had gotten over it. Logan was still insecure about their relationship. For some reason he was convinced that James and Juliet had something going on. James played the part of Prince Charming, and Juliet was Cinderella, but anybody who worked at the park knew that James and Juliet had no chemistry, whatsoever.

Carlos was so deep in thought as he walked out of the room, he didn't see the other person coming. They collided with each other, Carlos almost losing his balance and falling but hands reached out to steady him.

"Hey, sexy."

Carlos mentally groaned. "Oh, Jett."

Jett Stetson smirked, looking the Latino up and down lasciviously. "You look good, even in that ridiculous costume."

"Uh, thanks. Listen, I gotta go…" Carlos said quickly, trying to get past the brunette, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"How long are you going to keep avoiding me? I could have any girl or boy working at this park, and yet I chose you." Jett said, leaning in closer to Carlos.

Carlos scowled in response, moving back from him. "I said I have to go." With that, he shook the brunette off and headed down the hall to the vending machine.

As if the day couldn't get any worse he felt something poking the back of his neck. He turned around, coming face to face with the devil herself, Madison. She was gorgeous, Carlos admitted. Beautiful long brown curls, gorgeous blue eyes, nice smile, but it didn't even match Kendall's. There was no warmth behind it.

"Look, my name is not Logan and…"

"Don't be silly! Your name is Carlos." Madison said, batting her eyelashes. Carlos fought back the urge to hurl. "Kendall tells me so much about you. You're Dale right?"

"Chip." Carlos said through gritted teeth.

"Same difference. Anyway, we should grab lunch together. You, me, Kendall. Oh, and anyone else you'd like." She said, giving him that cold smile.

"Uh, thanks, but I usually have lunch with Logan and James." He said, not feeling the least bit apologetic.

"Oh, come on. I don't want to have to tell Kendall that you didn't want to come because you hate us."

Evil: 1, Carlos: 0

"You wouldn't."

Madison shrugged. "See you during lunch break." She gave him a sarcastic little wave, and left him standing there.

This day had officially gone from bad to worse. Number one, he was in love with an amazing guy who was totally into an annoying bitch. Number two, said annoying bitch had invited him to lunch, where he would be forced to watch her strategically place her slimy body over the amazing guy he was in love with. Number three, he was pretty sure a self-centered asshole was trying to flirt with him.

Carlos sighed. Well, it's not like anything had worked out for him before. Why should he have expected anything different?


End file.
